Heat Haze
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Sigue la historia de la canción " Heat Haze" de Kagerou project, la letra esta en español, etto no se que escribir, solo pasen y lean xD


**_Disclaimers: Ni la cancion ni los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_El 15 de Agosto, 12:30 de la tarde,_**

**_El clima era increíblemente agradable._**

**_Y en medio de los enfermizos rayos del deslumbrante sol _**

**_ yo hablaba contigo, porque no tenía nada más que hacer._**

Hoy era 15 de Agosto, miro mi celular notando que eran las 12:30, sentía mucho calor pero ahí me encontraba junto a ti, hablando contigo sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

- sabes Kazemaru… bueno… ya sabes, odio este tipo de veranos - Me dijiste mientras acaricias a un gato negro que por alguna razón salió corriendo y tu fuiste tras él, cuando ibas a cruzar la calle el semáforo cambio de color a un rojo que cubrió todo el lugar.

**_"bueno… ya sabes, odio este tipo de veranos" _**

**_ Murmurabas con valentía mientras acariciabas un gato._**

**_Ah, perseguías al gato que se escapó de ti y salto._**

**_Fue el semáforo que cambio a un _**

**_rojo deslumbrante._**

Sin poder hacer nada un camión apareció y te arrollo, pude oír un grito tuyo al recibir el golpe, podía ver como todo se cubría de color carmesí.

- e-esto no es real… - Me dije aterrado mientras

- todo esto es real… - me susurro una sombra que apareció a mi lado

**_De repente un camión salió de la nada_**

**_y te sorprendió mientras gritabas._**

**_Tu aroma, ahora mezclado con sangre rociada,me ahoga en la bruma de mentiras._**

**_La bruma del calor se rio, "Todo esto es real"_**

**_Con eso, como el sonido de una cigarra al ser molestada el azul claro del verano se oscurece a lo lejos._**

Sin saber porque todo a mi alrededor se oscureció. El sonido de un reloj me despertó, dándome cuenta que me encontraba en mi cama.

**_Me desperté en mi cama con el sonido del tic-tac del reloj._**

**_¿Qué hora es?_**

- ¿todo… fue un sueño? ¿qué hora es? – tomando mi celular veo que son pasadas las 12.

**_Un 14 de Agosto, algo pasadas las 12 en la mañana._**

**_Me recuerda el sonido de una muy molesta cigarra._**

Encontrándome contigo al igual que en mi sueño decido contártelo, para ver si así me siento más tranquilo.

- enserio soñaste… eso? – viéndole curioso – por qué mejor no lo olvidas?

- lo se Sakuma, pero, ya sabes, es un poco extraño…

**_Pero, ya sabes, es un poco extraño…_**

**_Ayer, en un sueño…_**

**_Nos vi caminando exactamente en este mismo parque._**

Viendo como al igual que en su sueño el gato negro que acariciaba el peliplata sale corriendo.

- ¿por que no nos vamos ya a casa?- tomándole fuertemente su mano para que no siguiera al gato al recordar lo de su sueño

- claro…

**_¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa?_**

**_La segunda vez que diste un paso en la vía,_**

**_todo el mundo que nos rodeaba…_**

**_voltearon sus vistas al cielo y abrieron sus bocas._**

Mientras nos íbamos a casa pasamos junto a una construcción, y paso algo que no me esperaba de ninguna forma, tu me empujaste a tiempo mientras un poste de hierro que cayó del cielo te atraviesa frente a mis ojos, viendo como todo nuevamente se tornaba de color carmesí por su sangre, oigo tu grito de dolor y el de las demás personas que veían aterrorizadas .

**_Desde el cielo, cayo un poste de hierro_**

**_este atravesó tu cuerpo, derecho a través de el._**

**_El sonido de las campanas de viento y tus desgarradores gritos_**

**_ llenaron los espacios entre los árboles del parque._**

- n-no e-esto no es algo natural… no puede… ser real… - me repito una y otra vez nuevamente escuchando una risa a mi lado, nuevamente la misma sombra de aquella vez voltea a mí y me dice…

- esto es real

**_En esta escena no natural,_**

**_el resplandeciente calor se hecho a reía "Esto es real"_**

Podia ver como mi vista se nublaba y antes de que todo se oscureciera pude distinguir tu cuerpo ensangrentado, y en tu rostro, sin saber si fue real o no, una sonrisa se encontraba en tus labios.

**_Como mi visión se nublo en la distancia, mire tu perfil_**

**_y me pareció verte sonreír._**

Con lagrimas en los ojos vuelvo a despertar. Salgo corriendo hasta el mismo lugar y te tomo de la mano, corriendo por las calles subimos por unas escaleras y sin saber cómo te sueltas y caes, yo no puedo hacer nada, solo te veo caer y como el mismo color carmesí cubre tu cuerpo sin vida.

Aterrado no puedo dejar de verte hasta que a mi lado la misma sombra aparece, me giro para verle a la cara de una vez por todas grande fue mi sorpresa al verme a mí.

Esto se a vuelve un ciclo sin fin, repitiendo este mismo día, viéndote morir sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero esta vez le pondría un final al ciclo.

**_Incontables veces todo se oscureció en el calor riendo así._**

**_Este ciclo se a repetido por décadas…_**

**_lo note hace mucho tiempo atrás…_**

**_En esta clase de historia cliché… _**

**_ solo debe haber un final._**

**_Más allá de este repetitivo día de verano, tiene que existir._**

Un 15 de Agosto, en el mismo lugar de siempre el gato negro sale corriendo y tu tras de el, antes de que el semáforo cambie de color te tomo de la mano y te empujo tomando yo tu lugar. El camión se estrelló contra mí, puede ver como aquella sombra me veía sorprendida, luego te miro a ti veo como lagrimas salían de tu ojo izquierdo, ya que el otro no podía verlo por aquel parche que siempre lo tapa.

-¡te lo mereces! – escucho decir de la sombra y ahí es donde lo entendí, ahora debo decir un lo siento porque veo que tú me intentabas salvar a mí.

**_Repentinamente, te empuje a un lado y salte a la calle._**

**_En ese momento el camión se estrelló contra mí,_**

**_tus ojos mi retorcido cuerpo eran como reflejos borrosos_**

**_de la sangre esparcida en todas partes._**

**_Si esta elogiada bruma de calor se ríe…_**

**_se ríe nuevamente, "¡Te lo mereces!"_**

**_Entonces esto sería lo que llamaríamos un día de verano normal._**

**_¡Pero todo eso termina Hoy!_**

**….**

Era un 14 de Agosto y un chico peliplata despierta con lágrimas en su ojo visible, con su viste triste y perdida.

- falle también esta vez…

**_Un 14 de Agosto una chica despierta en su cama, y ella dice…_**

**_"Falle también esta vez…."_**

Susurra mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, acariciando al mismo gato negro de siempre, mientras lo acuna entre sus piernas, una sombra parecida a él aparece a su lado.

**_En ella se acuna un solo gato._**


End file.
